1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine equipment utilizing high humidity, and in particular, to a gas turbine equipment utilizing high humidity comprising an exhaust gas reheater on the combustion gas exhaust side for preventing generation of white smoke.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a gas turbine equipment utilizing high humidity, should exhaust gas be directly discharged into the atmosphere from a smokestack or the like, since a moisture falls in a saturated condition at a temperature of about 40 degrees C., the moisture in the exhaust gas would be condensed resulting in generation of white smoke. In order to prevent generation of such white gas, the exhaust gas is heated just before discharging it into the atmosphere, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, JP-A-2000-282894.
The technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 is effective when the gas turbine equipment is operated in a steady state or in a stable ambient air temperature condition, but since a heat quantity sufficient for preventing generation of white smoke cannot be applied to the exhaust gas upon a start of the gas turbine equipment or during the winter season, the generation of white smoke cannot be sufficiently prevented. Meanwhile, should the heating temperature of the exhaust gas be set to a higher temperature in view of the start of the gas turbine equipment or operation during the winter season, excessive heat would be applied to the exhaust gas during the summer season, resulting in radiation of extra heat. As a result, thermal efficiency would be lowered.